She Will Be Loved
by ccrulz
Summary: One shot story..Vicki gets a case involving a missing girl. She of course doesn't think she needs Henry's help, you know how that goes. In the end, will Vicki trust enough so that she will be loved?


**_This is a one-shot contest story I entered on Facebook and I can proudly announce and with suprise I might add..I won! Hope you enjoy, very PG13..thanks for reading and reviewing~_**

Vicki's life just never seemed to slow down. From Zombie Queens to demons, vampires and shapeshifters, it was never dull. There was one thing, however, that was missing in Vicki's life. She had no real relationship to speak of and while on the outside she stood strong and firm, on the inside she was hurt, empty if you will. Sure, Mike loved her but she wasn't in love with him. The occassional dinner and romantic evening used to be okay but eventually, they fought when they were together about the most trivial of things. This usually meant a bad end to an otherwise good evening. She had decided to just remain friends only with Mike. She often thought it might be bad juju that prevented her from having a real relationship. As she walked along the darkened street, she pondered her life. She was almost thirty seven, not married, no children and not sure she even wanted them, her relationship with her mother was strained at times and she had no real friends to speak of. Then, there was Henry Fiztroy who was most likely the sexiest man she'd ever met. The only drawback of course was that he was dead and unlikely to commit to any one person for many reasons with the main one being his immortality. Falling in love usually meant leaving someone behind eventually. As much as Vicki was drawn to him, she knew or felt that things would never work out between them.

It was that last thought in Vicki's head that suddenly brought tears to her eyes. She admonished herself, wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and vowed to keep the walls up around her heart, never to let anyone in again. Never say never.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

As Henry drew in his first breath of the night, the faint odor that hit him was the linger of Vicki's scent in his apartment from the night before. A smile curled his lips as he recalled their evening together. As usual, they watched a movie and laughed as Vicki's logic tore it apart while Henry's romantic side tried to convince her otherwise. And as usual, Henry toyed with her hair, lightly stroked her cheek at times and did his best to penetrate the thick emotional barrier Vicki had constructed within herself. Henry knew she desired him but Henry also knew Vicki was ever the determined woman, independent from anyone or anything. Sighing at the recollection that he'd once again failed, he padded to the bathroom to shower before he fed. It was unecessary for vampires to shower. However, Henry enjoyed the warmth of the water as it flowed along his body. Once finished, he dressed and headed out into the night for a quick bite before meeting his partner at her office. It wasn't long before he'd located his dinner, fed without passion or indulgence and was at Vicki's office in under thirty mintues. He always kept his promise not to play with his food.

"Hey," Coreen said as Henry entered.

"Hey yourself, she in?" Henry nodded toward Vicki's office.

"Yep...she's got a new case," Coreen raised both eyebrows in excitement. That girl never tired of the supernatural no matter how dangerous it had been in the past.

"Thanks," Henry smiled. Coreen sighed wishing that Vicki could see what was right before her. She was a hopeless romantic and just knew that if anyone could figure out a way to be together forever, it would be Henry and Vicki.

"Henry, just in time," Vicki said never looking up from the file on her desk.

"Really. What is it now? Ghouls, zombies...cheating spouse?" Henry joked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha ha..no this one is different to be sure," Vicki told him. She motioned for him to join her at the desk. Henry picked up the file and began to read. Before long, he was frowning.

"What? What is it?" Vicki asked noting his scowl.

"Vicki, this is evil and dark magic, we aren't doing this." he said adamantly.

"What? Why? It is not..how do you know?" She yanked the file from his hand and began to scan it again, squinting into the light to try and see better.

"Vicki, this is some kind of ritual magic. Can't you see? Look at that pattern on the body," Henry pointed.

"Yes, pentagram, got it but that means nothing. I think it's a cult of some sort, maybe some young kids gone too far," she said with a shrug.

"Was the body drained?" Henry asked. Vicki read over a few lines.

"Yeah..how'd you know that? Wait..you're a speed reader too," she mocked with a grin and tilt of her head.

"This isn't funny Vicki. Your tattoos, they might be dangerous if you get too close," he warned. Vicki rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket.

"Fine, don't help. I can do it by myself," she spat back as she headed out the door. Before she could get to the outer office, Henry was in front of her.

"Please, don't do this," Henry tried pleading, knowing deep down that his heartfelt plea would be a waste of time and fall on deaf ears.

"Sorry Henry. My client hired me to find her daughter. She thinks she's mixed up in some kind of cult and she just wants her kid back. Wouldn't you Henry?" Vicki knew the minute she said the words, they stung. Henry always wanted children but in his haste to be turned by his what he thought was true love, he lost that ability or so he thought. He'd never impregnated a woman and had given up years ago on a family. He lived a lonely existence, unexciting at times until Vicki came along. She made his life worth living again, not just an existence. He was trying desperately to get her to see that but it seemed to be impossible. That was the best part of pursuing Vicki....the challenge Henry faced in his night to night struggle to build a relationship with her.

"Yes, if I could have children and one was missing, I would want to find them. But in this case, I think you go ill-prepared. Your marks bring evil to you making you vulnerable." Henry's eyes were dark and serious. Vicki snorted, shoved past him and left anyway. Who the hell was he to tell her what to do? Henry had sensed hesitation in her for a moment to quickly be replaced with stubborness and belligerence. Sighing, he followed her out.

"Hey..where ya goin'?" Coreen asked them. Vicki said 'out' and Henry said, "to keep Vicki from dying." Coreen watched them leave, jumped when the door slammed and shrugged.

"Those two..." she sighed out loud and shook her head.

Vicki ignored Henry beside her at first then finally told him he didn't have to come.

"No, I will come if nothing else to enjoy coming to your rescue," he smiled. Vicki set her mouth and said nothing. So smug he was, she thought to herself.

"Whatever," she shrugged.

"I'll be happy to drive you, Victoria," Henry offered as they got closer to his car.

"No, I like to walk. Keeps me healthy," she retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm. They walked in silence for a few blocks until Henry asked where they were headed.

"I thought you weren't interested?" Vicki teased.

"I'm not, I just want to know how much further until we reach our destination," he replied.

"Why..hungry? And what do you mean 'our' destination, thought you weren't helping me?"

"No, I fed before I came to the office and I'm not, just curious."

"Oh..fine dining was it?" Vicki always knew Henry had to feed to survive but a little part of her hated it, although that was something she'd never share. Vicki stopped in front of a club, The Hangout. Henry ignore her remark and opted to act interested in her case.

"The Hangout?" Henry laughed, "how original." It was the latest rage in the young adult set and Vicki knew the girl was last seen there.

"Remember.." Vicki pointed at Henry's chest.."I know," he replied, "don't bite the bartender." Vicki nodded but before she could turn around to go in, Henry took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Vicki didn't pull away or stiffen which both took him off guard and excited him at the same time. Henry broke the kiss, smiled and walked toward the entrance as if nothing had happened. Vicki shook away her feelings and followed him in.

"Hey..you guys looking for your kid or somethin'?" the bald bouncer asked. Vicki started toward him fully ready to rumble but Henry took her hand and held her in place.

"No... actually, my date and I heard this club was bangin', is it or is it just.."Henry swept his hand over the front of the club, "hype?"

The bouncer appeared offended and snorted,"No, it ain't hype, it's da bomb.." he said proudly. The bouncer opened the rope and let them in.

"Bangin'?" Vicki leaned in to whisper in Henry's ear. He shrugged, "Gotta stick with the lingo..hottie." Vicki rolled her eyes and shook her head. She didn't notice she still had Henry's hand entwined in hers but he did and held tight. Henry figured he'd enjoy what he could while he had the chance. Scanning the club, they noticed it was predominantly young people, more Coreen's style.

"Hmm..maybe we should have brought Coreen," Vicki observed.

"Technically, I'm only seventeen..so.." Henry teased.

"So, you aren't even legal," Vicki reminded him. It was then she finally extracted her hand from his and began to mill around. She asked several people if they had seen the girl telling them her name was Sadie. They all gave Vicki that look, the one that said even if we did, we wouldn't tell you. Henry let her work until he finally had enough and decided to convince one young man that was suspicious and scared to talk. Henry could sense by the beat of his heart and that fact he continually watched Vicki's every move as she canvassed the club. Henry was discreet as he stood close enough that no one heard his otherwordly voice but the young man. Vicki was still canvassing and didn't notice what Henry did. When she returned to the bar to find a martini waiting for her, she sighed and shook her head as she sipped her drink.

"Well?" Henry asked.

"Nothing or rather, they aren't saying," she told him.

"I got something," he said.

"Oh yeah? What?" she cocked her head and gave him a sideways glance knowing full well how he 'got' something. At this point it didn't matter, as long as they found the girl.

Henry told her that the kid had told him about a place two blocks away. A few young people were dabbling in things they had no business dabbling in. Girls were always interested in the dark side, being convinced to join the fun so to speak. Vicki informed him not all girls were interested in the dark side. She sat quiet for a moment then said..

"Two blocks huh?" Vicki said as she downed her martini.

"Vicki, we need to be careful, your tattoos.." he grabbed her arms and ran his thumbs over wrists reminding her she was, in effect, a walking demonic attenae. Pulling away, she walked briskly toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah..are you coming or not?" she called over her shoulder. He reluctantly followed her. If he didn't, he was afraid he would be searching for her body later. Walking alone in the dark, Henry boldly took her hand again. This time, however, she glanced at him and tightented her fingers around his.

"Vicki, why won't you let anyone in?" Yet, another bold move. Henry prepared himself for an onslaught of words, actions or both but was surprised to get neither. He also expected his hand to be released and again, he was suprised. She did, however, stop walking.

"Henry, where could anyone go with me? I'm high maintenance, emotionally that is. I'm going blind, I'll have to be taken care of and I can't cook..who wants that?"

"Me." No hesitation, just a quick honest response.

"Wha...what?" Vicki shook her head in disbelief. Was this hot, young, very romantic man telling her he wanted her?

"Me, I'll take it all," he said softly, lifting her warm hand to his cool lips. Vicki was stunned but had no time to react as they both heard a female voice shred through the night. Henry ran in the direction it came from. It was another club, much smaller and out of the way.

"Henry! Wait!" Vicki called as she ran after him blindly hoping like hell she didn't run into anything or trip and fall. They both listened for the scream again as Henry strained his vampiric hearing.

"Downstairs," Henry pointed to a set of outside steps that obviously led to a basement. He broke the door down in one fell swoop and Vicki had her asp extended ready for a fight. Before them was a group gathered around a homemade altar. Just as Henry had predicted, Vicki's tattoos started to burn badly enough that she dropped her asp. Grabbing them both as they glowed, she winced and cried out in pain.

"Get out..this is a private party!" A voice boomed from one of the young men. Henry vamped out as Vicki tried to ignore the pain. Her mind was still reeling with the revelation that Henry had dropped on her before entering and now her wrists were literally on fire. Henry ripped his crucifix from his neck and handed it to Vicki.

"Here, hold tight and have faith" he ordered. The men began to rush him but Henry threw them against the walls with ease as if they were rag dolls. Vicki did hold his crucifix tight, she did have faith not only in a higher power but in Henry, she had to.

"Help...please," Sadie was on the table, nude and ready for sacrifice. Vicki ran to her while Henry finished his fight. She untied the girl, covered her with her jacket and headed toward the door. Looking back, she saw Henry struggling with one of the men. He had Henry by the throat and lifted off of the ground. Henry's hands covered the hands at his throat as his feet dangled beneath him.

"Henry!" Vicki shouted as she struggled to help Sadie.

"Go! I'll be fine, Vicki...go now!" Henry rasped out. Reluctantly, Vicki took the girl outside and waited. After just a few moments, she could no longer stand it and told the girl to wait.

"Don't you DARE move, got it!?" Vicki said sternly. Sadie nodded, her eyes wide with fear. Running in as quickly as she could, still holding tight to the crucifix, she found Henry standing over the man who lay dead on the floor at Henry's feet.

"Oh boy..we need to go Henry," Vicki told him. She grabbed his hand and pulled but he was like a stone statue and unmoving.

"Henry..let's go." Vicki pulled again.

"Vicki, we need to call this in," Henry continued to stare at the man.

"Okay, but let's get out of here first," she told him, "we don't need to be here when the police get here AND I need you to wipe this girl, give her a different story."

"Vicki, that man is a priest," Henry pointed to the one he had killed.

"Yeah, I know. Satanic or something, I get it and I'm sorry I didn't listen, now let's GO!"

"No, he was a Catholic priest," he said softly. Henry felt guilty for killing him. Vicki sighed, pulled again and finally convinced him to leave.

"Henry, he wasn't a good priest or he wouldn't be here," she reminded him.

"I guess you're right," Henry finally followed her out but not without one last look at what he'd done. After wiping the girl's mind and implanting in her that she'd been slipped something and found outside, they called her parents as well as the police. Mike, of course, was first on the scene and doubted he was going to get the correct story.

"All I can say is, I don't know what really happened, don't wanna know but.." Mike sighed, he hated having to say it out loud, "I'm grateful this is over before it began. Thanks Vic, Fangboy.." Mike nodded. Vicki tilted her head in a thank you nod. Her tattoos had been bandaged before anyone arrived. They had been at The Hangout when Mike arrived but Vicki and Henry both knew Mike was smarter than that. Mike did not want to be involved any further than he had to so he took the story that they had no clue what was going on two blocks from where they miraculously found their missing girl.

"Uh huh.." was Mike's response to the tale.

"We need to go Mike, thanks," Vicki said as she took Henry's hand, this time she intiated. Henry enjoyed that but was still disturbed about the priest. Vicki went back to Henry's condo but not before she made Henry get her something to eat first.

"You're awfully quiet Henry," Vicki told him as she polished off her cheeseburger.

"Vicki, I feel terrible for killing a priest, there are some lines you don't cross," he said as he stared out of his big picture window.

"Henry," Vicki put her hand on his back, "this couldn't be helped and besides, "she stuck out her burned wrists to remind him, "he wasn't a messenger of God, far from it. He conjured up something there, something close enough that it burned me."

Henry looked at Vicki's wrists and kissed each one chastely, tenderly. The coolness of his lips made Vicki close her eyes and relish in the momentary cessation of pain his lips created.

"Does that feel better when I do that?" Henry asked, noticing her face and her change in heartrate.

"Oddly enough, yeah." she responded. He then proceeded to say "may I?" After nodding yes, licking her own lips and taking a deep breath, Henry began to softly lick each side for a few seconds before switching to the other side, alternating between the two. After about five minutes, Vicki's wrists no longer hurt. Henry's healing saliva helped her. Henry smiled to himself when he sensed her desire for him once more.

"Vicki, I need to tell you something, sit please," Vicki's eyes widened. She didn't do conversation, especially mushy, emotional ones.

"Uh..you know Henry," she said thumbing toward the door, "I think I should go. I'll get a cab. Thanks for the uh...." she said waving her wrists in front of him. Vicki started out of the door when he was in front of her instantaneously.

"Not this time, I want to talk to you, please...sit.." and again, he motioned to his couch. She obliged his wish and sat down trying to look as relaxed as possible.

"Vicki," he started, taking her hand in his, "I know by now that you don't like to talk about affairs of the heart, that you like to wall yourself up and stave off emotions as much as possible but I can no longer do that. I love you," Vicki stiffened at those three words," and that scares you."

"It doesn't scare me, " she lied.

"Okay, so denial is not just a river in Egypt," he teased. Vicki rolled her eyes and shifted uncomfortably.

"Look Henry, I'm not really relationship material..I've had very few and you see how those panned out, besides, there is the whole immortal thing..the blind thing.." she was very animated trying to rationalize with him or herself, which was it?

"Excuses," his sexy eyes stared at her as he tucked her hair behind her ears. He was too good to be true in Vicki's mind. No man was this understanding, this romantic and this fine. No way.

"Vicki, give me a chance, I'll prove we can work beyond the barriers and no one knows what the future may bring," he offered.

Vicki thought about all he had said and he was right about one thing, she did keep herself walled up but that was only to protect herself. She had a right to protect herself didn't she? Then again, he did accept her, faults and all. That was a rare thing for Vicki. Most men tried to change her and yet Henry just took her as she was.

"I know I can't give you children but I can give you happiness and love," he prodded.

"You want kids don't you." she stated more than asked. Ducking his head for a moment, he looked back up with tears glistening in his beautiful eyes. Vicki's heart strings pulled tight, almost breaking at the sight of his face twisted in so much agony and angst.

"I did, many years ago then I gave up..until.." he stopped.

"Until what?"

"You. I would love to have the happily ever after, the two point five kids and white picket fence." Vicki burst out laughing at the very idea of her being Ms. White Picket Fence.

"What's so funny?" Henry asked his voice betraying his deeply injured pride.

"Oh..not you!" she wiped her eyes, "Me Henry, me really? I..I..just never had anyone want that with me." She realized that the shock of him verbalizing a happy life with her was more than she was ready for. She was silent for minute before offering revelations of her own.

"Henry, I want those things too, but, what do I have to offer you? I'll be blind soon, I'll be a burden and that's not something I want, not ever. I never saw myself as a mother but..yeah..that would be nice one day and I can't give you that either," Henry corrected her by saying it was he who was unable,"but, I've been doing some checking and it seems that it's not lack of them, it's mobility, they are there just very slow moving. There are ways to correct that." Apparently, this was something else Henry had thought about long and hard. Vicki sat silent again for a bit staring at Henry's face and searching for the right answer. Was there a right answer? How do you know you're in love with someone? Was she in love with Henry?

"How do you know you're in love with me?" Vicki asked.

"What?" Henry tilted his head in surprise.

"How do you know you love me?" she repeated. Henry thought for a moment his eyes turning very serious as he answered.

Pulling her closer, he whispered, "Every waking moment I think of you and when I'm with you, I feel whole, complete if you will. Your smile fills me with happiness, your eyes are more beautiful than anything I've ever seen and you make my soul sing."

How was she going to respond to that? Her instinct said run, her heart however, said something totally new and different..stay, love him, let yourself be lost in all that is Henry.

"I'm willful and stubborn," she shot back.

"I know."

"I can't cook, don't like to."

"I know. I can and love to."

"You don't eat," she frowned.

"So?"

"I'm not the neatest person in the world."

"I am and besides, I can afford a maid if need be." Man he was good!

"Am I really worth it? And you know eventually I'll grow old and die," she reminded him.

"Yes, you are really worth it, every bit Vicki. How do you feel about me?" Oh great..he asked the one question she wasn't ready for and he would know if she was lying.

"Well..I..never really thought about it..I guess." Henry raised an eyebrow and scooted closer.

"Not at all?" Vicki couldn't answer because she knew her voice would be sultry with desire for him. His proximity was so close she could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"Henry, I do care for you..alot." she finally hoarsed out.

"Just care for me? Tell me how you feel, right now," he said softly.

Vicki knew it was now or never, she had to come clean. She wasn't getting any younger and here was this man that knew her so well and yet, still wanted to be with her. Her mother would be thrilled sans the whole vampire thing of course, that wouldn't be something her mother could be privy too.

"Vicki?" Henry asked snapping her back to the moment.

"I never give out my love easily," she started, then added, "but, there is something about you. You do make me feel...complete is the right word I guess. You've touched my heart and soul too but where could we go Henry? What kind of life could I give you?"

Fear and insecurity were at the forefront of Vicki's mind as she worried about all of the what if's, how's and why's. Henry, being Henry,just smiled, took her face in his hands and began to kiss her. He kissed her softly, deeply and filled it with all of the passion they both felt for one another. Finally, at long last, Vicki let herself go. She opened up to Henry and let him in her heart, mind, body and soul. She decided to throw caution to the wind and be happy for once in her life.

"Henry," she pulled away from the kiss out of breath, "there are so many things to work through."

"I know, and we will. Trust me, just once, trust someone with your heart, let that person be me," Henry put her hand over his heart.

Vicki's eyes misted with tears of her own but being the very tough Vicki, she reigned them in quickly. Her hand rested gently on Henry's chest, sighed and let herself relax.

"So..what do you say Victoria Nelson? Do you trust me?"

Vicki nodded slowly," Yes, I trust you Henry." Those were words Henry thought he'd never hear and were the most beautiful words until he heard, "And I love you too." Taking her in his arms, he held her and vowed to never let her go.

Whispering in her ear, he said, "I will find a way for us to be a family, to be together forever. I promise." Vicki rested her head on his chest and felt him kiss the top of her head.

Sitting on Henry's couch, Vicki thought to herself that this was a moment in her life she never thought would happen and yet, it did. She knew she was still going to be guarded for awhile, that was just her nature but she also knew that Henry was a man of his word.

He didn't have any idea that Vicki was going to do all she could as well to find a way for them to be together for eternity.

Vicki Nelson was one tough woman but tonight, with Henry, she could be herself, let go and realize she will be loved....


End file.
